Naruto Rise of a guardian
by Dreaw Mac
Summary: slight AU. OC naruto. what is naruto knew who his parents were before he entered the academy. what if he received one of the standard Uzumaki teaching scrolls on the day he is given his apartment and what if what we know about the purpose of the biju was wrong. lets find out. NarutoXHinata, maybe others enjoy R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Revelations

Today was both the best and the worst day for seven year old Naruto Uzumaki the worst part believe it or not was that today was his birthday. Now an orphan's birthday isn't usually a happy occasion at the best of times. Throw in the fact that the people of the village seem to hate you, and being kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five and forced to survive on the streets. Plus the fact that drunken mobs comb the village in an attempt to find, and kill you on your birthday. Which happens to be the same day six years ago that the village was attacked by the kyubi (nine tailed fox). October 10th.

He had learned his lesson last year about being easy to find on his birthday, but on that day last year the hokage had stopped them from killing him, although he still ended up in the hospital for two days.

(Flashback)

Naruto woke up and stared at the ceiling above him, and knew instantly that he was in the hospital he heard a noise and looked towards the window. When he did he saw a man with white hair that went down to the middle of his back with it being spiky on the top. But that's all he could see as his back was to Naruto. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto ask the man.

But the man just disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then heard a crooking sound and looked down at his feet to see a small toad sitting at the foot of his bed, his first reaction was to jump away and call for help. But for some reason he didn't. The toad was small about the size of his hands put together. Suddenly the toad opened its mouth and extended its tongue and produces a scroll it was about 30cm long and quiet thick. The toad places it on Naruto's lap and poofed out of existents. He pick up the scroll and saw there was what he recognised as a seal holding it close. He looked at it and the thought came to his mind to put some blood on it. So he did and a letter appeared in a puff of smoke.

Congratulations and commiserations fellow clansman.

If you are reading this that means that you are and Uzumaki and maybe the last one of us although I do hope our plan succeeded and the civilians and children escaped. Now this scroll contains enough of our knowledge of sealing, taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and epically fujitsu as our clan are master of the art the scroll has seals on it that will only respond to the blood and chakra of an Uzumaki and specifically yours now. The seals will know when you are ready for what's stored in them; right now you need what's in the first one as it contains scroll on chakra control and the basics of the dragon taijutsu the clan's signature style.

I suggest you keep this hidden from others and train in secret, I will say no more.

Dennin Uzumaki

Third and final uzukarge

After that he heard footsteps coming towards his room. So he hid the scroll and made sure to take it with him when the old man took him to his new home.

(Flashback end)

Since that day he had released the fist seal and two scrolls and a book popped out of it. There was the basic taijutsu scroll plus a scroll filled with exercises, both physical and chakra control which a third scroll 'a short history of the Uzumaki 'told him that because of one of the abilities of the clan that they always had more chakra than other people there age and skill level. It didn't say what it was though. And the book was 'fujitsu level one the basics'.

As he was thinking about all this he was in the middle of 300 one handed push ups, after finishing on his left hand he did 300 on his right. All this while using chakra to stick 150 leaves to his body and a medium sized rock to the bottom of each foot. And while Naruto was doing this he had 100 shadow clones doing various other things.

50 practicing taijutsu

25 practicing some basic jutsu

And the last 25 were studying fujitsu and ten of that were also studying history maths, science and things like that.

The shadow clones really helped a lot without it he wouldn't have been able to progress this far in only one year. He had found it inside the second seal there was an entire scroll dedicated to it explain in detail all of the uses for the jutsu. It seems that because of the Uzumaki clans large chakra reserves, none of them were able to do a simple Bushin (clone) jutsu. So they created the shadow clone jutsu as an alternative that although it required more chakra they also required less chakra control to perform. And as with most jutsu the more practice you had with it the more clones you could create, and the better chakra control you had the less chakra you need to use. One of the benefits of shadow clones over other clone types is that when one dispels the memories are shared with the original as well as the reaming clones. Making them great tool, for scouting and spying. And for Naruto I particularly training and learning. As he was doing right now. He had also learned the henge (transformation) jutsu from watching other ninjas practice while hiding in the trees.

That jutsu had come in really handy since the store owners in the village except for a few either kicked him out or overcharge him for defect merchandise or near rotten food. So now he just creates a clone or two and then they transform into random people and do the shopping for him. Two of his special clones even have a job one is a man named Moto and the other is a girl named Karima. It took Naruto six months to get to the point where he can create them at will. These aren't just henge copies of Naruto. These clones had their own personality's likes and dislikes.

Moto worked as a carpenters apprentice and Karima works as a waitress at the most popular bar/restaurant in the village. As well as being a good source of additional income to supplement the hefty stipend he receives from the Hokage each month. Karima especially is a great source of information, as he had learnt from a book he got as birthday  
present from the old man; Intel is a ninja's best friend.

He finished his exercises and put his cloths back on, unlike the orange pans and jacket he had gotten from the orphanage.

He now wore navy blue pants with black sandals and a pouch over his left but cheek. He also wore a dark leaf green jacket over a black mesh shirt. His arms, legs chest and lower back had hidden seals that only an Uchiha with an advanced sharingan would be able to see a body guard for one of his few friends Hinata Huyga, the heiress to the Huyga clan main branch. Came over to his house the day after he met her when he stopped some bullies from picking on her. And demanded to know what the seals were. So Naruto told Ko that they were resistant's seals to help him train by adding chakra to them they added extra weight to his body, at that time six months ago he had only just applied them so he only had them set for an extra 20lbs on his upper body and 35lbs on his legs, and still had to use chakra just to move. That was the only reason Ko had noticed them.

Right now he was at 50lbs upper and 65 on the legs and was getting to the point where he could move freely at that weight without using chakra to enhance his strength and he was almost up to speed. Once he could do a full speed spar with 100 clones verse him he would up the weights another notch, but this set of seals had a 100lbs limit so he would have to find something better after he got used to the new weight. Maybe he would look into making his own training seals.

After upping all the seals to the max his legs collapsed from under he and he fell down onto his back with a loud thud he thought he heard a noise but dismissed it as nothing no one else trained at this training ground as it was close to the forest of death. After pumping chakra throughout his body he very slowly got up and sat back against a tree and had his clones dispel in batches of ten every ten minutes.

Hinata held her breath she had almost ran to Naruto when she saw him fall over after making a few hand signs but a hand held her back. She turned in surprise to see Ko her personal bodyguard from the cadet branch.

"Lady Hinata we must go now your mother wants to take you to the park to meet your friends and she sent me to get you" Ko said. "Ok let's go" replied Hinata.

'see you soon Naruto=kun' Hinata thought as she took one last look over her shoulder at her crush still sitting in a meditative state while dispelling clones and sorting through their memories.

An hour and forty minutes later Naruto open his eyes as he absorbed the memories of the last of the sealing clone's memories. 'hmm it looks like I can finally move on to the next seal now that I have read all the level 4 sealing books, I wonder what will be in the level 5 seal' he said to himself. But he couldn't dwell on it otherwise he would be late to meet with his friends. So after adjusting the chakra suppression seal above his heart, he took off through the trees towards the park where he was to meet the only friends his age that he had.

After getting back to the Huyga compound and changing cloths Hinata walked hand in hand with her mother Hannah with her three year old sister Hannabi being held on their mother's hip.

They reached the park and she saw all of her friends or 'the Konoha nine' as some people had begun to call them. There was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka together picking flowers. Choji Akimichi was eating a bag of chips while sitting next to his best friend and the lazy one of the group

Shikamaru Nara who was cloud watching as usual then there was Tenten Yakamada who was practicing kunai throwing by aiming for Kiba Inuzuka, probably for trying to flirt with her. The thing that made this group of friends special was that except for Sakura, Tenten and Naruto. They were all the heirs to their respective clans, oh and shino was their too. (Runs screaming from the computer as some bugs head straight for me). They all saw Hinata and they all said high to her and continued with what they were doing while Hinata went to the swings to wait for Naruto.

It was five minutes later Hinata hear a scream coming from the direction that her mother was in. What the kids saw when they all looked towards the sound froze all of them in place. Hannah was on the ground with two dark shapes standing over her limb form and there was a senbon needle stick out of her neck, one of the shapes which turned out to be ninja with leaf head bands that Hinata could see an were wherein the attire of chunin, on was carrying an unconscious Hanabi under his arm. Before anyone could move they were all hit with senbon except for Hinata who managed to doge the ones sent towards her. But she felt pain and felt a presence behind her she looked around to see the second figure had appeared behind her and stabbed a needle in her neck. The last thing she heard was a voice that gave her hope say.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET AWAWAY FROM HINATA OR ELES!" was the last thing she heard as the darkness over took her.

Naruto arrived to a horrific scene. The limb bodies of his friends were spread out all over the park. With what he recognised from one of his book were senbon needles, a main weapon for ninja who specialize in the silent kill.

'Those two look like chunin and the senbon are probably poisoned sigh... even if I deactivate my resistants seals. I could barely take on one of them let alone two at once hmm...' Naruto thought as he tried to think of a way to save his friends and Hinata from these two rouge ninja. Then his mind kicked into gear at the thought of Hinata being in danger as he saw one of the missing nin appear behind her and shove a syringe into her neck. An idea began to form in his prankster side that just might work. So he created a few cones and told one of them. "Alright you go tell ojji what's going on" the clone nodded and left while drawing a seal on a blank scroll he out lined the plan.

"This was too easy after this I'm glad we are leaving this weak village, what do you think Dalton" the one that was holding Hanabi said. "I agree with you Dodos" said the one named Dalton who was holding a now unconscious Hinata. They were just about to leave when a figure appeared in between them and the way out.

The person was 4'6 inches tall with blond hair wearing a forest green jacket and light green pants with a pair of black ninja sandals on his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET AWAWAY FROM HINATA OR ELES!" said the figure.

"Or else what you little runt?" said Dalton. "Yeah it's not like a little shrimp like you could do anything to stop us" sneered Dodos.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will stop you to protect my friend that is my nindo, my ninja WAY!"

"Hah hahaha like a demon like you would have any friends. Hey Dodos let's kill the demon before we take our prizes to lord Oroachimaru" said Dolton as he put his burden down and pulled out some kunai as Dodos did the same and they both lunched their weapons at Naruto at the same time. All Naruto did was make the ram seal and yelled "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and then there was a puff of smoke that covered the entire clearing.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage sat at his desk fighting the eternal that all kage must fight. Paper work he had just denied another request to ban Naruto Uzumaki a boy he thought of as a second grandson from entering the academy. 'Dam fools can tell the difference between the demon and the container, Minto I'm sorry I let it get this bad if only I had told from the start that his father was you" he thought as he looked out the window toward the Hokage monument.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door burst open to reveal Naruto breathing like he had just run a marathon. "Naruto haven't I told you that you can't come barging in here without knocking" Hiruzen said in a stern voice while hiding a smile.

"Sorry Hokage=Sama I didn't have time to waste on your stupid secretary, I'm only a shadow clone the boss sent me to tell you that two chunin have attack Hinata and the rest of my friends, he's going to try and hold them off until you get there and bring some medics too they have been poisoned, hurry from the memories I'm getting the boss is in trouble" the clone said and after giving the location dispelled itself.

"NEKO, BIRD!" he commanded as the two Anbu in the room revealed them and kneeled down in front of him. "Neko, gather your squad and meet me there" he said to the one with the cat mask as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Bird I want you to go to the hospital and gather a medic squad then follow me" he nodded and left.

Just before he left Hiruzen a strong chakra spike in the direction of the park, followed a minute later by another more recognizable chakra spike " hold on Naruto I'm coming" he said as he jumped out the window. 'There has to be something wrong with the seal if he is using the kyubi chakra' he thought.

The park

Naruto's plan was working for the most part, he had been able to sneak a clone to each of his friends that place a stasis seal drawn in his blood on them and take them away from here all except Hinata. He had taken down Dalton himself while his clones kept both of them busy with a kunai to the back of the neck, killing him. Dodos saw his brother fall and ran through some hand signs and snarled "Doton grand fissure!"

The ground shook then a large hole opened up swallowing the remaining clones. "for what you did to my brother ill use the power Lord Oroachimaru gave me to CRUSH YOU!" he said as he charged at a panting Naruto now sporting black marks all over his visible skin.

Before he knew what happened Dodos was in front of him and stabbed him I the gut with a kunai and the world went dark.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto woke up in what looked like an old sewer. As he looked around he saw a pair of giant golden cage doors. "COME CLOSER AND I WILL GRANT YOU THE POWER TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS" said a demonic sounding voice from inside the cage where two large red eyes were viable. Naruto new he should be frightened right now but the urge to protect his precious people was stronger.

As he got closer he could make out the outline of a big red fox attached to those red eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked the caged beast.

"I AM THE KYUBI NO YOKO THE STRONGEST OF THE TAILED BEASTS AND THE REASON THE VILLAGER HATE YOU, AN FOR THAT I'm AM TRURLY SORRY. AND AS FOR WEAR WE ARE THIS IS YOUR MIND CREATED BY THE SEAL THAT HOLDS ME" it replied.

"You're the thing that attacked the village twelve years ago I thought the 4th Hokage killed you and saved the village?"

"NO HE DIDN'T KILL ME, I CANT BE KILLED I'm MADE OF CHAKRA I CAN ONLY BE SEALED, AND LETS JUST SAY IDIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE WHEN I ATTACKED THIS VILLAGE. BUT ILL EXPLAIN THAT LATER IF I CAN BUT RIGHT NOW I'm WILLING TO GIVE YOU AS MUCH OF MY POWER AS YOUR BODY CAN HANDLE RIGHT NOW SO YOU CAN PROTECT YOUR PACK FROM THAT THING".

"Alright ill trust you for now not to try to take control so I can help my friends, now how do I leave this place?" Naruto said.

"THIS IS YOUR MIND JUST WILL YOUR SELF TO LEAVE AND YOU WILL AND YOU CAN CALL ME KURAMA" said the fox as he faded out of his mind.

'JUST LIKE HIS FATHER AND MOTHER, MAYBE TOU=SAN'S LAST PROFECY IS FINLY COMMING TRUE. REGARDLESS I WILL KEEP MY PROMESS AND HELP HIM' KURAMA THOUGHT TO HIMSELF AS HE TRANSFERED SOME OF HIS CAKRA TO THE BOY AND WENT TO SLEEP.

Hinata was waking up from the drug induced sleep, she looked up to see Dodos standing over her with his pants around his ankles and his dick hanging out, she screamed and tried to get away from him but she couldn't move yet.

Dodos' cursed seal was bringing out his base instincts on top was his sex drive.

Then they felt it a wave of killing intent that pushed Hinata to the ground all most knocking her out again. She activated her Byakugan and dodos look around in fear while being force to his knees by the KI coming from Naruto. Hinata could see red chakra moving thru his coils.

Naruto stood up and pulled the kunai out of the rapidly healing wound in his chest. "For what you tried to do to Hinata and what you did to my friends I'm am going to kill you!" he said in a growling pitched voice. Then one moment he was standing 100 feet away the Dodos was sent flying strait into a tree with an audible snap he was dead.

Naruto turned to Hinata the fox's chakra starting to leave him, his eyes turning from red to bright blue. "Hinata are you alright" he asked in a soothing voice just as the third Hokage arrived with his Anbu guard and a squad of medics. "Yes you saved us Naruto=Kun thank you" she replied on a whisper as his leg gave out and he began to fall towards her before the Hokage caught him. He looked up at the old man and said. "About time you got her ojji=san you'll find the others in the bushes the seal only need my blood to release them" was the last thing he said before he passed out from chakra exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N im am potting a poll up for naruto team assignment the choices are cannon or with Hinata and shino. the poll will run for a day or two **

Chapter 2

**Recovery aftermath and first school days**

Mindscape

Naruto once again found himself inside the sewer that was his mindscape. He was in front of the cage again looking at the big fox behind the gates. "Well first things first let's see if I can make some changes around here as a reward for your help" he said to the fox.

He closed his eyes and concentrate and slowly the scene began to change from dark sewer to a massive forest with a lake. In the middle of the lake there was Naruto sitting on a small island with a house in the middle (think Kame house but earth toned instead of pink).

"NICE VERY NICE MUCH BETTER THAN THAT DAMMED CAGE, WAIT THE SEAL IS DOING SOMTHING HOLD ON" said kumara.

There a rumbling noise and then a bright flash of light, and then nothing.

Then the door to the house opened and a women with long red hair stepped out, and standing right next to her holding her hand was the fourth hokage!

"Hello son" they said at the same time then looked at each other and laughed.

Naruto was confused this woman and the fourth, his idol had just called him son, but how could he be their son.

"What? Who? How? Why?" were the only four words in his vocabulary at that moment? His 'parents' saw the look on his face and instantly stopped laughing. The red haired woman rushed over and hugged him. "Oh my little boy you've been through so much and yet you still have a kind heart I'm so proud of you for making friends with all those people. And I'm sure you will only make more"**Kushina** Uzumaki whispered into her sons ear as she hugged him while they both had tears in their eyes.

Naruto pulled back and looked at the women he knew was his mother. "Mum I'm so happy you're here but how are you both here I thought you were dead, how can you be here now?" he asked through his tears.

Minto moved to kneel down in front of his only son, the one that he put a great burden on and answered.

"Well first you need to know what really happened that night twelve years ago". He went on to explain what happened the night he was born along with Kurama filling in the blanks this all took a few hours and they had moved into the house to be more comfortable. To Naruto's surprise Kurama took on a smaller form and sat on Naruto's lap. They then came to the actual sealing and the deal that Minto and the nine tails made just after he had sealed the yin half inside him. "The deal was that I would use a different type of seal to allow you to share each other's power to make you stronger and to allow Kurama a chance to bring about the sages final wish for peace". (They told him they didn't know who the masked man that took control of Kurama was). "I hope you don't hate us for the burden we place on you but the three of us believed that you would be able to endure. Now there are a few things you must know we only have a little time left" Minto said and Kushina took up the convocation.

"First. You can't tell anyone who your parents are except the old man because he and a few others on the shinobi side of the council already know, but no one else unless you really trust them, oh and don't blame the old man or jiriyay for the way your life has been I know they tried their best, if anyone is to blame it is the civilian council" there was two intense waves of killing intent at that before she continued.

"second when you graduate it is Important that you go to the whirlpool village that is mine and your fathers clans came from by then people will at least have figured out that your actually of the Uzumaki clan. I can't understand why they don't teach the new generations about the Uzumaki clan and the whirlpool village".

"I think it was done out of same that they did nothing to help them when they were attacked" interrupted Kurama in a more normal voice.

"Well whatever the reason I'm sure you two can fix that soon. Now the reason you must go there is that even though the village was destroyed in the attack is that there is a huge vault under the village where all the clans and families had an alcove to store things for safe keeping. Only the blood relatives of either the Uzumaki, namekarz or one of the two minor clans, the Zankarn or the Mora can access it and even then they could only open the alcoves belonging to their clan and family. Neither I nor your father ever had the chance to go there, but the jinchūriki before me. Mito Uzumaki told me all this before she died". His mother finished and then Minto spoke to his son as their time was running out and their bodies were fading away.

"now son it's very important then you become stronger, you have made a good start on your own with that scroll that you were given, the old man knows what to do I suggest that you wait until you make chunin to reveal your full heritage, the house seals won't let you in before that any way".

"Now what every happens always protect your friends no matter what friends are what really matter In life, oh and don't use that preservation seal again until you work out the kinks, you will know what I mean soon bye my son and know we will always love you" Kushina said as Naruto's parents faded from view and were gone.

"Well what do me do now and what was that other flash of light?" Naruto asked Kurama who was still curled up on his lap.

"well I looked around for any differences and I think the use of my power has awakened some latent abilities in your blood from your parents but I only sense three that are active and I can't tell what the dormant ones are. It seems you have unlocked one of the bloodline limits of the Uzumaki which is rapid healing and longevity and the ability to adapt and match any opponents speed and surpass it you muscles adapt to stress faster making damage less likely and the last one you get from being my host which empathy, basically no one can ever lie in your presence again, you already had the ability to decode and understand any existing seal even if it is encrypted, oh and you should eventually be able to use all five elements. Now you must wake up even though time run faster in here you have still been asleep for four days, and as you mother said there is a problem with you stasis seal".

Naruto nodded and faded out of his mind.

Konoha hospital room

Tusnade senju was one of the legendary sanin. She had left the village after the nine tails attack thinking that Naruto had died with his mother and father. She was one of the few people in the village that knew who his parents were.

She was back because her old teammate jiriyay had tracked her and her student Shizuna down and told them that her god son was alive. Now she comes back and finds out that him and his friends were attacked by kidnappers who were after the Huyga heiress. The details were vague but it seemed that Naruto had arrived and stopped them and killed both chunin kidnapers. The children and Hinata's mother Hannah had all been poisoned, now the toxin was a basic one and ahead had an antidote, but it was fast acting and if Naruto hadn't put those strange seals that Hinata said were stasis seals they would all have died before being given the antidote. The problem was that no one could deactivate them to administer the antidote not even jiriyay the greatest seal master in the elemental nations since the Uzumaki couldn't release them, and the one that created them hadn't woke up since he passed out from chakra exhaustion two days ago. She was just going into his room to check on him. But when she opened the door she saw him trying to get up from his bed. He looked at the door when he heard it open and said.

"Whoever you are you need to get the Hokage and take me to my friends those seals aren't working properly. And the legendary medic almost fainted at the site.

* * *

Council chambers

Hiruzen Sarutobi had a headache. This particular one went by the name of the civilian council. They had spent the better part of the last two days screaming in his ear about what they think should be done with the 'demon child'. Not even the large amount of KI directed at them from Hiruzen and the shinobi council when they called Naruto that. No they thought this was a chance to finally deal with the 'demon' once and for all and finish what the fourth started. 'Naruto hurry up and get stronger so I can see the looks on their faces when they find out who your father is' Hiruzen and those clan heads that knew were all thinking, at the moment the councillor in charge of finance. A fat little man by the name of Colin fudge had the floor.

"We need to get rid of the thing before he can release the demon if we don't he'll kill us all he-"he was cut off by a wave of killing intent from jiriyay who had just returned from retrieving Tusnade. "WHY YOU BUNCH OF UNGRATEFUL SWINE!" he yelled.

Hiruzen could see wear this was most likely going but couldn't stop it before jiriyay continued. "You have some nerve saying thing like that about someone that you won't even try to get to know!" he looked at a pink-haired women sitting next to the now unconscious fat man. "YOU call him a monster but if he was one he wouldn't have bothered to save all those children from those two rouge ninja. One them was your only daughter for kami's sake!" said Haruno bowed her head in shame, her husband had said the same thing to her this morning before storming out of the house to go sit at their daughters bedside.

Jiriyay continued looking each civilian in the eye. "Now with everything YOU people have put him through I'm surprise he hasn't released the seal and took his revenge, it isn't like he couldn't he IS an Uzumaki after all and my godson as well" he sat down to a round of applause from all but the Uchiha clan head and surprisingly one of the civilians was clapping also. Before the meeting could continue the door burst open to reveal Shizuna breathing hard, hands on her knees.

"Hokage-sama Naruto is awake and is deactivating the seals with sensei as we speak!" she said. By unspoken agreement the meeting was over as the clan heads left to be with their children and for Hashi Huyga his wife and youngest daughter.

* * *

Konoha hospital

After sitting through an examination, Naruto was finally given the all clear and Tusnade the doctor who he had seen on first waking up took him in a wheelchair to the room where the rest of the Konoha nine were, he wheeled himself up to the bed closest to the door.

The bed held Sakura, sitting in a chair next to the bed was a man who Naruto assumed was her father. The man stood as Tusnade wheeled Naruto into the room, he looked at Naruto with a stern expression and calculating eyes then he nodded and stepped away from the bed.

Naruto got up from the wheelchair and got close enough to study the slip of paper on the girl's large forehead that held the stasis seal in was encrypted of course but he had the ability to see through any seal encryption, and this was his very own encryption method all a normal person would see is a piece of paper with three small swirls in a triangular pattern with the Kanji for preserved in the middle, indicating that is was active that if the slight shimmering around Sakura's body wasn't enough proof.

He could instantly see what was wrong and he slapped his forehead on a nearby wall, startling the parents and the hokage who had just walked into the room behind the rest of the shinobi council, minus his advisors who he had to have them wait outside the hospital when they insisted they needed to be present but were denied by the hokage who had jiriyay at his side.

"What did you do that for Gaki you want to spend more time in here?" Tusnade yelled at Naruto, who turn to look at them and scratching the back of his head.

"Well I just realized why the seals would respond. You see I kind of went overboard with the security matrix, at the moment I am the only one the seal will respond too" he said with a nervous smile. (Queue chins of everybody in the room hit the floor).

Once everyone picks their chins up off the floor, Naruto looked at the people mostly there was awe, except for the three in front of him and Hinata.

Hinata's was unreadable, Hiruzen looked proud of his adopted grandson, while the two sanin were intrigued.

'Wow this kid is definitely an Uzumaki I was only going to give him that scroll as a last request from his mother I dint think he would advance this far in just fifteen months, he may just surpass his father, he is worth to train as my next apprentice that's for sure, but I'll wait until after he becomes a genine" were jiriya's thoughts.

"He's just like his father" Tusnade thought.

They were interrupted by Naruto "well since their all in here I can release them all at once; you may want that antidote ready and some extra help Baa-chan" he said with a foxy grin and everyone sweat-dropped waiting to see how badly Tusnade would injure him.

But to their shock she only smiled and started issuing orders.

While everyone was getting ready Hiruzen and jiriya made their way over to Naruto "well Gaki you have really progressed for since I gave you that scroll, I'm really proud of you" Jiriya told him ruffling his blonde hair making him scowl.

"Yes Naruto you see me and Jiriya made a bet on whether you would reach the end of that scroll before you left the academy and he bet against you so I'm winning" Hiruzen said making him give Jiriya a dirt look.

"Well ah... Don't count your winnings yet old man he still has to clear the last seal and as you know it's the hardest of them all" he said in defence but he was thinking 'well I might lose this bet but It doesn't matter I've already decided to train him'.

Before they could continue Tusnade signalled that they were ready.

"ok be ready with chakra transfers most of them will almost out of their own when the seal is released, Baa-chan you might want to take Sakura she has the smallest reserve" he said and moved to the centre of the room and cast five hand signs that only a few of the older people in the room recognised.

Uzu-style; tri-force stasis KAI!" he yelled while holding the final hand sign.

The effect was immediate all the people in the room heard a sound like breaking glass and all the kids started groaning in pain.

Naruto walked over to the hokage and said "Hokage-samma is their somewhere we can talk in private?" this shocked the ageing leader more than Naruto knowing the Uzumaki hand seal set, Naruto was being serious.

"Okay we can go to the head doctors office that room has the anti eavesdropping seals. "Ok let's go and Ero-sensei can come too" Naruto replied

In the bed over by the window, Hinata lay the bed was next to her sister and mothers beds she watched her crush walk out the door with the hokage as the rest of their friends and her mother and sister began to wake up. 'Oh Naruto-kun you're so strong and I'm weak. But I will get stronger to be worth of you' she thought with a sigh as her crush disappeared around the corner only two people notice her looking at him and they smiled.

* * *

Head Medics office

The three of them sat in the comfortable chairs in the corner of the large office. After Hiruzen activated the privacy seals Naruto started the conversation with six words that shocked both the man in front of him.

"I know who my parents are" he then went on before they could say anything. He told them everything that his parents and the kyubi had told him. About the attack and about the masked man controlling the fox and forcing him to attack the village and about some of his abilities he has so far from both his bloodlines, when he finished there was silence.

'Well that's Minto for you only he could set up something like this" was what they both thought, but they were both worried that the fox was influencing him, it's not like they didn't believe him it's just that it was hard to believe that the kyubi was not evil.

"KIT THEY ARE NOT CONVINICEDE, NOW I NEED YOU TO BRING THEM INTO YOUR MIND" Kurama sent over their mental link. "Huh how do I do that" Naruto asked his tenant. "THAT'S EASY JUST TOUCH THEM AND ILL DO THE REST, AND KIT YOU CAN LISTEN TO WHAT I'm GOING TO TELL THEM OK? I'm KEEPING THIS FROM YOU FOR YOUR OWN ILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU ARE STRONGER OK?" the fox replied.

He trusted the fox because his parents did so he broke the silence. "If you'll trust me I can prove that the fox isn't evil just take my hands" they did and they both Went limp.

Head medics office-ten minutes later

Naruto's hands were just starting to cramp when the old man and jiriya opened their eyes. "It's about time you finished my hands were cramping".

"Well we had a long chat with Kurama and we believe that he isn't evil, and it's been decided that he will be your teacher until you graduate and are assigned a tem and a jonin-sensei, and as your sensei he is giving you the fox summoning contract" Hiruzen said as a large scroll appeared in Naruto's lap.

The scroll was 60cm long and quite thin it was sealed with wax in the shape of a fox with 7 tails sticking up behind it he touched the it and it opened and there were no other name on the list of summoners!. Naruto was shocked and so were the two other men who could see over Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you sure?' Naruto asked Kurama over their mental link. 'YES YOUR THE FIRST HUMAN IN 800 YEARS THAT I HAVE FOUND THAT I BILEVE IS WORTHY OF MY CONTRACT. BUT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT THE FOX CONTRACT IS DIFFERENT WHEN YOU SIGN YOU WILL RECEVIE A KIT THAT WILL GROW WITH YOU AS GROW UP BUT BEING A KITSUE AND A SUMMON IT WILL GROW TO THREE TIMES THE SIZE OF A REGULAR FOX, AND SUMMON CREATURES ALSO GROW FASTER. THIS FOX WILL BE THE ONE YOU WILL SUMMON THE MOST; IT WILL BE ALOT LIKE THE BOND BETWEEN THOSE INAZUKA AND THEIR DOG PARTENERS. THE ONLY DIFFERECE IS THAT IT WILL HAVE TO RETURN HOME PERIODICALY TO RECOVER CHAKRA" the fox replied.

'Ok if you are sure' he said and bitting his finger to draw some blood, he signed is name on the scroll. When he finished the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When it cleared the scroll was replaced with a small golden furred fox kit about the size of a small dog or a bit larger sitting on its hunches in Naruto's lap.

It just sat there for a minute and scanned the room. Then it spoke with a girls voice "hello Naruto I'm Lori your personal fox summon, hey you're the same age as me cool want to be friends?" Lori asked Naruto.

* * *

1 week later Konoha academy

The day was finally here the day Naruto had been waiting for he was here in the academy. And he and all of his friends were sitting together, with the exception of Ino and Sakura; they had apparently caught the fan girl virus and were fighting the rest of Sauske Uchiha's fan club for the seat next to their crush. But the last Uchiha just sat in the corner of the seating area and played the emo card. Naruto was really hoping that he got to spar with him when the teachers evaluated their skill level.

He , jiriya, the old man Tusnade had all had a meeting in the hokage's office and it was suggested that he play dumb and hide his true strength until he graduated that would stop most of the interference from some of the teachers and the civilian council, who liked to pamper the last Uchiha over everyone else. But that didn't mean he could tie with him. And they also thought it may be best not to show Lori off so instead because he wanted to reveal a summon in front of his teachers and his class, jiriya let him sign the toad contract like his father had before him.

He felt a few people watching him. Three people to be exact one was behind him to his right he knew it was Hinata, he knew she had feelings for him now because of his empathic abilities that he had finally gotten under control of them. It had taken him almost the entire week until the start of classes, it helped that the old man had allowed him to use the training ground reserved for the Hokage, the old man was shocked when Naruto said he already knew where it was. He then explained how because of Kurama Genjutsu won't work on him at all because of the seal constantly mixing both their chakras together.

In fact he had only left the enclosed training ground this morning and had headed straight to the academy.

Hinata was happy she was in the same class as her crush; she had been in love with him ever since he had saved her a week ago. Oh she liked him before that, but when he stood up to those rogue ninja to save their friends and her little sister and mother even though he didn't stand a chance he still protected them. And then he used that strange red chakra it had felt dark but not evil she knew it had something to do with the reason most of the village hates him.

The door opened and a chunin with black hair and a scar across his face and another with grey hair walked in.

'Well not bad for my first class as a teacher all the current clan heirs plus the last Uchiha and the kyubi container this should be an interesting four years' Iruka thought as he looked over his first class as a full instructor.

A hello student, my name is Iruka and this is mizuki. We are your teachers for the next four years

**A/N; well how did I do for the aftermath of my first battle scene? Well I only received one 'guest flame' so id would say it was alright.**

**Next chapter will be a three year time skip and then a few time skips within the chapter. I'll use flashbacks to those three years throughout the story, I'm simply too lazy.**

**Until next time read and comment.**


End file.
